


Marimosa Saves the Day

by TsuzukiSongKitsune78



Series: Fun and Silly One Shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Ice Powers, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiSongKitsune78/pseuds/TsuzukiSongKitsune78
Summary: Marimosa and Tsuzuki were on a simple scouting mission but running into a Cyberman wasn't on their list of things they needed to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor who does not belong to me. I am borrowing it.  
> I do own Tsuzuki and Marimosa
> 
> Author note: Tsuzuki is not Asato Tsuzuki, totally different person. And Marimosa has an elemental power as well as regular time Lord abilities. I created her to be a more tomboyish girl and I thought Ice element would suit her.

The Twins, Marimosa and Tsuzuki were going on a regular scouting mission, ordered by their father, the Doctor. They had split up to cover more ground. Marimosa had her gun out, investigating a strange sound coming from the alley and went to investigate when she heard a girlish scream.

On alert, she recognized the scream. Tsuzuki. Her brother was in trouble. She drew her pistol and ran to Tsuzuki's aid. She turned the corner and whats she saw made her blood boil.

Tsuzuki was being picked up by his throat by the metal hand of the Cyberman. His gun on the ground from where he dropped ot when he was grabbed. He was pale and struggling to breathe. Marimosa aimed and fired a warning shot close to the cyberman's head with her pistol. The Cyberman turned around to see her.

"Put. Him. Down. Now!" Marimosa said. Tsuzuki weakly struggled. The Cyberman, thinking the young Time Lady was weaker, it drops Tsuzuki, who coughed and panted to get air back into his lungs. "Marimosa...be careful"he said.

The cyberman headed towards Marimosa, underestimating her. She grins and formed a ball of ice in her hand. Then the cyberman shoots at her, missing when she jumps to the side and threw the ice ball at the humanoid robot. It hit and froze its legs. It falters, unable to move any further due to the ice encasing its legs. Marimosa looked over at Tsuzuki. "you ok bro?" she asked. Tsuzuki nods. "yeah," he said, rubbing his neck. There would be bruises later. "Sit tight. I'll handle this' She said. The cyberman tried to pull itself free. "Delete.." it said. Marimosa controlled the ice and made it move to the torso now and to the arm where the gun was.

Tsuzuki struggled to stand up. Marimosa hears Tsuzuki get to her side. The cyberman kept trying to get free but Marimosa balled her hand into a fist and the ice spread further. "Surrender and I'll spare you" Marimosa said. The ice was up to its chest by now. "Never...Time lord." it said. Marimosa frowns.

'it knows what we are...' Tsuzuki thought. Marimosa looked at him. "what do you think?" She asked Tsuzuki. The Time Lord nods. "Freeze it." he said. She grins widely. She looked back at the cyberman. "bye" she said and made the ice cover the cyberman entirely. "Delete...delete...de...lete..." the voice crackled and died as it froze completely solid.

Marimosa put her hand down, the deed done. Tsuzuki sighed in relief. He had finger like bruises on his fair skin. "your neck..." she said. "i'll be ok, i'll let Martha check it." Tsuzuki said. "well lets get back to your TARDIS and report back to dad." she said

"what about the cyberman?" Tsuzuki asked.

"you mean Cyber-sickle?" Marimosa asked. Tsuzuki rolled his eyes. "ha ha, very funny" he said. "dont worry, I froze its circuits. Even if it thawed out, it wouldnt be able to move and it might even rust"She said. "alright." Tsuzuki replied. He led the way back to his TARDIS. "just wait till mum hears that you froze a cyberman!" he said, laughing some.

"yeah!" Marimosa said, bursting out laughing. The two got away unscathed. But they didn't know that the cyberman wasn't dead.

The lone Cyberman was left standing frozen in ice. The chest light had faded but when the TARDIS left, its chest light glowed dimly.

On the TARDIS, Marimosa gave Tsuzuki an ice pack to keep the swelling on his neck down and she flew the TARDIS back home, where the Doctor and Martha were waiting. 

"They're back" Martha said. The Doctor frowned, sensing something off. "They found something." He said. Martha wondered how he knew when the door opened and revealed Tsuzuki leaning on Marimosa. "What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"Cyberman..." Tsuzuki said, the name making The Doctor scowl.

"What happened to it? Why are you breathless?" Martha asked.

"Don't worry, it's a Cyber-sickle" Marimosa said. The doctor chuckled. "That's my girl." He said. "Let's get your bruises checked out" Martha said. She helped Tsuzuki into the house.  
The doctor turned to Marimosa. "I'll let you fill me in with the details" he said. The time lady grins "sure" she said.


End file.
